Immortal Love
by evitachan
Summary: Kim Ryeowook yang malang, dipertemukan dengan vampire pure blood tampan bernama Kim Yesung yang ternyata mempunyai masa lalu dengannya. Lalu apa masa lalu mereka?


_**Immortal love**_

Author: evitachan_

Pair: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Genre: Genderswitch

Romance

Hurt

Summary: Kim Ryeowook yang malang, dipertemukan dengan vampire pure blood tampan bernama Kim Yesung yang ternyata mempunyai masa lalu dengannya. Lalu apa masa lalu mereka?

Malam yang cerah ditemani bintang seharusnya membuat Ryeowook menikmati malam ini. Tapi ada apa dengannya sehingga malam ini ia lebih murung dari biasanya? Oh, mari tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang diterpa angin di luar balkon yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favorit Ryeowook untuk meratapi nasibnya. Ditinggal ayah dan ibunya dalam kecelakaan tragis setahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ketika Ryeowook beranjak remaja ada sepasang suami-istri baik hati yang mau mengadopsi Ryeowook. Mereka hidup bahagia setelahnya, tetapi sebuah kejadian yang membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau harus kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya lagi. Kedua orang tua angkatnya mengalami kecelakaan saat liburan bersama Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang selamat saat itu, kecuali Ryeowook yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena patah tulang serius di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setelah dua bulan dalam koma, Ryeowook terbangun dan harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia lumpuh sementara.

"Appa, eomma, Heechul eonni. Apa kabar kalian di surga? Aku rindu kalian" Ryeowook menggumam lirih dan matanya terasa panas. Sampai akhirnya lelehan bening meluncur dengan sangat indahnya dari kedua pelupuk mata Ryeowook. "Nona Ryeowook, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ayo masuk besok nanti kau masuk angin. Udara malam tidak baik, Nona" ucap Sungmin, butler kesayangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyeka air matanya kasar, lalu menjawab "Ah ne, Sungmin-ssi aku hanya mencari udara segar disini. Ne, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk" ujar Ryeowook tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah saya masuk dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam" Sungmin menunduk sopan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ssshh.. kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?" gumam Ryeowook seraya menutup jendela kamarnya. Matanya memandang kearah halaman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak aneh dengan hutan pinus di belakang sana" mata Ryeowook menyipit ketika melihat salah satu pohon yang paling tinggi dan besar. "Kurasa aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini" gumam Ryeowook. Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget. "Nona ayo turun, makan alam sudah siap" teriak Sungmin dari luar pintu. "Iya tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengganti pakaian" dusta Ryeowook. Ia pun menutup gorden dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

 _Bulan purnama sudah dekat. Tunggu aku_

Menu hari ini adalah bistik daging—buatan Shindong, koki andalan Ryeowook—favorit Ryeowook. Ryeowook makan lahap sekali, hingga beberapa kali ia tersedak dan membuat Sungmin kewalahan menuangkan air minum untuknya. "Oh ya, Sungmin-ssi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Ryeowook menurunkan sendoknya dan beralih menatap Sungmin. "Silakan, Nona muda. Anda bisa menanyakan apapun kepadaku" ucap Sungmin santai. "Apa aku mempunyai ingatan tentang rumah ini sebelumnya? Aku merasa sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan rumah ini" ucapnya lalu kembali memakan bistik dagingnya. "Aku tidak tahu tentang rumah ini sebelumnya, Nona" Sungmin berkata santai dan datar, tapi Ryeowook tahu ada kebohongan pada ucapannya. "Dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku. Baiklah akan aku cari tahu sendiri" batin Ryeowook. "Apa ada hal lain yag ingin Anda tanyakan lagi, Nona?" tanya Sungmin. "Tidak. Aku sudah selesai dan akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam, Sungmin-ssi" Ryeowook bangun dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

" _Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang anda, My Lord"_

" _Hmm.. kerja bagus. Kalau begitu buat dia agar lebih ingin tahu lagi, Vincent"_

 _"Kata-katamu adalah perintah bagiku, My Lord"_

Pagi yang cerah ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat membuat _-nya_ sedikit

menikmati pagi ini sebelum—

-seseorang mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkan _nya_. "Tumben kau kemari pagi-pagi sekali, Marcus?" ucap sang _namja_ tanpa melihat kearah _namja_ lain yang dipanggil Marcus itu. "Aku ingin memberi tahu kalau kau akan ada pemotretan siang nanti" ucap Marcus menyesap teh hangat milik Jeremy—Yesung—yang langsung dihadiahkan _deathglare_ dari si empunya teh. "Yak Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau sopan sedikit kepada _hyung_ mu ini?" ucap Yesung tajam. "Hehehe _mian_ hyung, kalau aku sopan, bukan Kyuhyun namanya" ucap Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri. "Aish anak ini!" gerutu Yesung. "Jadi kau sebagai model profesional harus bisa datang ke pemotretan siang nanti, oke?" "Sampai jumpa di _Bali_ , hyung. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang" cerocos Kyuhyun. "Hn baiklah" ucap Yesung malas sambil memainkan ponselnya. Yesung kembali akan menyesap tehnya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "Hei Marcus, kau mau membuatku mati tersedak, eoh?" ucap Yesung kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kau sedang enak-enak minum teh dan ada suara yang mengagetkanmu hingga kau menyemburkan kembali teh itu? Menjijikan, bukan? "Mian hyung, kali ini aku aku akan menyampaikan info penting" Kyuhyun meyakinkan. "Kalau masalah pemotretan, aku baru saja akan berangkat sebelum kau datang kesini dan mengotori kemeja mahalku ini" kesal Yesung ketika melihat bercak teh tersebar di kemeja mahal kesayangannya. "Mian hyung, ini penting sekali. Kau mau tahu tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Nathan sedang menuju kesini untuk menemuimu" seingaian diwajahnya semakin lebar. Yesung yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya menghentikan kegiatannya. Membatu. Ryeowook _nya,_ miliknya—yang ia klaim sendiri—datang mengunjunginya? Apa Yesung sedang bermimpi? Oh ayolah ini masih pagi. "Apa kau serius?" sepertinya Yesung sudah kembali pada alam nyata. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap" dengan terburu-buru Yesung berlari sampai kakinya terpentok meja. Ketika Yesung sudah tidak nampak lagi "Mianhae hyung, aku terpaksa berbohong. Tapi setelah tahu reaksimu seperti itu, sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau aku mengerjaimu" gumam Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Sungmin-ssi! Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Ryeowook sambil merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. "Mau kemana, Nona?" tanya Sungmin selidik. "Aku mau menemui teman lamaku" Ryeowook tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah jangan pulang terlalu malam, Nona" teriak Sungmin. "Oke" Ryeowook mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara.

Ryeowook berjalan riang sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya dari boyband terkenal Korea Selatan, Super Junior. Hingga saat dia akan menyeberangi jalan, ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Ketika mobil itu sudah akan mengenai dirinya, ia merasakan ada seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia terpental sampai ke ujung jalan. Ryeowook merasa kepalanya sakit sekali, dia meraba kepalanya dan melihat cairan berwarna merah sampai akhirnya— semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika sebuah cahaya memasuki retinanya. Di ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat membuat kepala Ryeowook kembali pusing. Ia melihat cermin yang ada di depannya dengan mulut menganga. Ia melihat tangannya yang ditempeli infus dan kepala yang diperban. Tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga melihat keadaannya saat ini—

-mengenaskan—

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan berkemeja hitam dan _jeans_ biru lengkap dengan sneaker warna senada yang membuatnya tampak _stylish_ dan—

-tampan

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang ketika namja itu balik menatapnya. "Apa kau sudah baikan?" suara _baritone_ nya terdengar merdu seperti lonceng gereja di telinga Ryeowook. "Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih" Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan pipi merona. "Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja" Namja itu tersenyum manis padanya. Kan Ryeowook jadi _blushing._ Ryeowook merasakan pipinya panas, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tidak ketahuan kalau pipinya merona. "Hey nona kau tak apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanyanya cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, tuan bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin beristirahat" mohon Ryeowook. "Baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja" diapun meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

" _Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

" _Dia sudah baikan ketika kutanya tadi. Dan kau tahu? Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia melihatku dan wajahnya memerah ketika aku menatapnya"_

" _Baguslah kalu begitu. Berarti sudah ada kemajuan antara kau dan dirinya"_

" _Benarkah? Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh kalau begitu"_


End file.
